It is greatly desirable to deposit water soluble benefit agents (e.g., glycolic acid; lactic acid) on the skin or other substrate.
However, deposition of water soluble benefit agent is extremely difficult to accomplish, particularly from wash-off type products (e.g., shower gels) because the water soluble benefit agent will essentially wash off when the user rinses with water. In general, although there are still problems with shower gel products, it is much easier to deposit a hydrophobic benefit agent (e.g., silicone or petrolatum) than a hydrophilic one.
Unexpectedly, applicants have found that, by forming a multiple emulsion of a water soluble benefit agent and separately dispensing the water soluble benefit agent containing multiple emulsion in one stripe and a surfactant containing composition in another, applicants have been able to deposit greater amounts of water soluble benefit agent than otherwise achievable (e.g., either through single stripe cleanser or through dual stripe cleanser having only oil in water emulsion rather than water-in-oil-in-water emulsion of invention).
The use of separate surfactant and benefit agent stripes is not itself new. U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,307 to Chambers et al., for example, teaches a dual chamber package comprising separate surfactant and benefit agent stripe. The benefit agent, however, is a lipophilic benefit agent rather than a water-soluble one and further is not in the multiple emulsion form of the multiple emulsion stripe of the invention.
Multiple emulsion like those of the invention are taught in applicants' copending application entitled "Stable Multiple Emulsion Composition" to Naser et al. filed on the same date as the subject application, but this reference does not teach the dual chamber dispensing system of the subject invention.